


Please Come Back

by blinderror



Series: Please Come Back [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: "were", Angst, Dead Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Depressed Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, I keep making sad things, LadyNoir - Freeform, Oops, Original Character Death(s), pre-reveal, they were together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinderror/pseuds/blinderror
Summary: "M'lady watch out!"Those were the last words she heard before her world went crashing.





	Please Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I keep making sad things

Hawkmoth had been brutal these last couple of months, but this was certainly one of his worst akumas. 

Marinette was tired. Back to back fighting drained her especially with her lack of sleep. She was so tired that she failed to notice the akuma throwing a dagger at her.

"M'lady watch out!" Her partner and lover screamed before she felt her body get thrown. She had hit a wall and was most definitely gonna have some bruises after but no dagger in sight. At least until she her eyes went searching for Chat.

"Chat?" She said getting up slowly. No response. Then she heard it. The groans of pain coming from where she originally stood. There was Chat lying on the floor with a dagger stuck in his chest. Blood pooling out from where he was struck.

_ No.. _

"Chat!" She screamed running to him forgetting her pains. She lifted his head into her lap as tears fells from her face.

"Bug-aboo the.. the akuma" She heard him whisper out. She shook her not caring. She wasn't gonna leave him.

"I need to get you help" She chocked out going to grab her yo-yo to get them out of there. 

He grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers stopping her. The other hand lightly grabbing her cheek, wiping her face. _ I love you, and i- i'll never leave..you... don't forget it _ he had whispered to her before pulling her down into a kiss. Even in their current situation she still got lost in him. When he pulled back though reality came crashing into her again.

"I love you too. So much.. I won't ever stop." she told him tears brimming her eyes again. He gave her a smile. She pulled out her yo-yo to get help but she felt him go limp. 

\-----------

Paris will never forget the young heroine's screams as she desperately clutched onto her partner begging him to come back, that he couldn't leave her. People started to come out of their houses and onto the streets completely forgetting about the active akuma to see what was happening. No one imagined to see Ladybug crying into her dead partner's shoulder. It was a saddening scene for all of Paris. Shortly after his transformation came undone and everyone saw who their black suited hero was. _ Adrien Agreste. _ Ladybug's wails only got louder as her body wracked from her sobbing. Not only had Paris lost a hero but a father lost a son.

After he was declared dead on the news the city went silent for days on end. Hawkmoth wasn't heard from, and neither was their super heroine Ladybug. It was like they had all disappeared off the face of the Earth. It wasn't till 3 months later that they saw Ladybug again and it was as she was turning in a disheveled Gabriel Agreste to the authorities for the murder of his own son along with being an overall terrorist. The city was once again in shock over the news of Hawkmoth's identity, and once again had things gone silent in the city. Hawkmoth was locked up and Ladybug had once again disappeared.

\-----------

Things didn't get much easier for Marinette after Hawkmoth's capture. She was in a dark hole as she blamed herself for her lover's death. She stopped going to school and stopped transforming. She no longer designed but instead stayed in her dark room all day crying. Her parents knew she was suffering but they didn't know how to help. The girl contemplated joining him in the afterlife. Maybe they'd get their happy ending there, but when she made her way up to her balcony she was instead greeted by the sight of a familiar face.

Blonde hair, emerald eyes, and a black suit with a bell around the neck. She froze thinking she was hallucinating again as tears pricked her eyes at the sight.

"Ch-chat? Is that.. really you?" she said quietly her eyes never leaving his. He watched him approach her and lift her face gently before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I told you I'd never leave you..M'ladynette"

_ fin _

**Author's Note:**

> bet no one expected that


End file.
